This invention relates to a process for catalytically cracking hydrocarbon-containing oils employing a novel cracking catalyst composition comprising a metal borate.
Even though many catalytic cracking catalysts (especially those containing zeolites) are known, there is an ever present need to employ new catalysts which exhibit specific advantages over known catalytic cracking catalysts.